deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weiss VS Mitsuru/@comment-39063885-20190610180934
Review: Iceimum Power The conversational Ben 10 Vs. Green Lantern was a wild ride for the better or worse. So many people agree or disagreed in the questionable outcome that had to be explained in the best way in a Death Battle Cast. As the arguments continue and died down, it was "Ice" to see the next Death Battle to come out during E3. Weiss Vs. Mitsuru was relaxing yet more intense, a balance of research and fighting to make a cool summer fight. Sam returning in writing the fight felt right as the research was on to the point to understand the fighters and their origins. It is ashamed through that the jokes in the episode were sadly flat in humor, but they were still creative. The one thing I was surprised was how close the match up was despite RWBY still being on going, and the feats and skills were very impressive when they were explained. Now, Torrian returned to animate this special fight, and tallboy was it good. The fight was very well paced and expanse in action, it even made my own heart race up as the fight draw near to the end. Shout out to all the animators who helped in making this fight, it was very good. Voice acting was also good, with Kara Eberle reprising her role as Weiss and Corey Pettit voicing Mitsuru were very well done. Winter Sonata by Therewolf Media balanced the song greatly throughout the fight. Next Time is also hype to watch because it caught me off guard and truly made me excited for the next fight. There are some downsides to this episode, from the flat humor to some boring pacing in researching, and not having any build up for the fight, it just went with the flow. I also agreed with the reasoning of the winner, but the problem I have is similar to Raven Vs Twilight. Mostly, Weiss and Twilight will prove to get stronger and better as characters where a rematch will be called in the future. Still, I am happy with the outcome and reasoning of the fight as it shown most of the questions answered. Overall: Weiss Vs. Mitsuru was a great episode to "Cool" down after the heated episode of B10 Vs. GL. Animation and writting were intense, the voice acting was awesome, and the music and research was great. There will definitely be a rematch called in the future, but this episode was "icing" awesome to watch. Score: 8.6/10 Question To Everyone: Who is your favorite RWBY and Persona character, and why? Also, with E3 being halfway done, what is so far your favorite announcement? For Me: Ruby Rose has to be my favorite character in RWBY due to how memorable her personality is to me, and is one of my favorite characters to date. I do not play the Persona series, but I do enjoy Joker in Smash. For my favorite E3 moment so far, hands down Cyberpunk 2077 having Keanu Reeves being in the game and showing the release date, it just made me more hype into getting the game.